1000 Words: Last Embrace
by ZACnALEX
Summary: CHP 5! R&R! The guards were beginning to gain on us. Would this be the last time I would see her face? Spira, filled with so much hatred. It MUST end. Vegnagun will make it ALL go away. It's my last stand, my last hope: This is MY story.
1. Chapter 1 Mystery Girl

Diclaimer: Everything in this fan fiction is property of Square Enix and anyone else who owns them. Except for the plot, that's definitely ours. And so is Gio (HE'S MINE BITCH!...srry, I'm protective). Kaiyla is Alex's...so you cant take her either. AND, any other characters we make up are ours too. So no stealing. Oh, and the new hit single "Hot Pants" is also mine.  
  
A/N: Hey. This is our first chapter out of a planned 10. We hope you really like chapter one, because we put alot of time and effort into it. I had no life for about a whole week...well I've never really HAD a life, but oh well. Oh yea, R&R! Please, give reviews! Tell everyone about the story. Your aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, moms, and dads well you get the idea. Thanks. And special thanks to Nichole and Michelle who helped too. Please Review!  
  
1000 Words- Shuyin's Story  
  
Prologue  
  
The guards were beginning to gain on us. Soon we would be found. I knew that if we were caught, it was over. All that I had done to save HER would be in vain. Was this going to be the end? Would this be the last time I would be with her? NO. I won't let it happen. Spira...filled with so much anguish and hatred...it has to end. I'll fix it. Vegnagun will make it all go away. It's my last hope...my last stand. This, is my story:  
  
Chapter One: The Girl  
  
The suns rays cast an amber hue over the city tops of Zanarkand. The heat was unbearable, and it seemed much worse with nothing much to do. It was then that I realized it, "I'm bored!" Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow with Blitz in off-season; luckily I had tonight to look forward to. Gio seemed to be feeling the same, "No Blitz...No Babes...Ugh, No Fun man!" I decided to show him what I had panned for the night. I had worked two whole weeks for them; something any hormonal guy would KILL for. Gio was stoked, "Tickets to Kaiyla's show! How!? I thought it was sold out!". I turned to him and smiled, "Not just ordinary seats... FRONT ROW got backstage passes too". Gio looked like he was about to faint, "I think I've died and gone to the farplane!".  
  
The day quickly changed to night with the prospect of Kaiyla's concert. I took extra care in making sure I looked perfect. I styled my hair with some chocobo grease, put on my new "Nedus and Biigs" outfit, sprayed on some of my favorite cologne, and was off to meet Gio at his place. I got to Gio's a little late, but he was still busy getting ready. It really angered me how he always managed to look perfect.. he usually got looks from EVERY girl that ever crossed his path. His black hair was always in the right place, and he walked with an air of confidence I only wished I could own. He stepped out of his house, and pointed over to his new hover- glyph, "We've gotta get going.Kaiyla will be waitin' for me". He was also very cocky.  
  
I felt really confident in Gio's hover-glyph; it seemed as though we were getting attention from every hot girl in Zanarkand. The feeling quickly disappeared though as I tripped out of the vehicle in front of hundreds of people. The stadium was surging with Kaiyla hungry fans, and the adrenaline was high. We walked to our seats and I ordered us a round of Moon Juice, Zanarkand's prime ale. The crowds became chaotic as the lights dimmed, and Kaiyla made her way on stage. She opened up the concert with ""Hot Pants", and her voice echoed through the awe-struck stadium. Then, about halfway through her concert, my attention switched to a brightly dressed girl dancing behind Kaiyla. I couldn't clearly see her, but from what I could tell, she was gorgeous. . For a few minutes I was hypnotized by her beauty, but was quickly drawn back into the concert by one of my favorite songs. As the concert began to end, I realized how nervous I was becoming about meeting Kaiyla. "Gio, I'll meet you backstage, I'm going to go get a drink". There was no way that I'd actually admit to him that I was afraid of meeting a girl; I'd never hear the end of it. Gio showed some major disappointment "You crazy? You're going to leave her all to me?" I tried to reassure him that'd I'd be back in time to meet Kaiyla. "Fine" said Gio, "leaves more room for me to make the moves on Kaiyla. You know what they say 'bout me don't ya?". I left before he could tell me. After walking around for about ten minutes, I finally gathered up enough courage and decided to go meet up with Gio backstage  
  
The backstage hall was full of cute dancers resting after the concert The hallway was brightly lit, and at the end of the hall I spotted the V.I.P room. As I made my way to the room, another door caught my eye. It was slightly open, and as I got closer I heard Kaiyla's voice. She seemed to be arguing with another girl. "I have to take care of you! I promised mama! I will not LET YOU GO!", said Kaiyla. The other girl tried to speak, but Kaiyla left the room through the opposite door before she could even open her lips. Before I could escape, the mysterious girl had opened the door on which I was propped against. I fell RIGHT on top of her, leaving both of us in a very awkward situation. The girl giggled, but I was too embarrassed to even look up. Actually, I didn't move for quite some time..., "Hello?" asked the girl, "are you going to stay there all night?". As I jumped up to explain myself, I recognized her immediately. It was the girl I saw onstage...She was even more beautiful in person. I quickly became very nervous and had no idea how to explain myself, "I...uhhh....I uhm..". It was a minute and a half before I could stop staring at her and form actual words, "I'm...I'm really sorry! I was uhm, lost?...I didn't mean to hump int-BUMP!...bump into you...". I turned bright red and the girl laughed even harder at my embarrassment, "It's alright...I'll help you 'find your way'", she laughed some more, "stay here. I have to get changed". When the girl returned we talked for a while, and then I offered to walk her home. Thankfully, she said yes.  
  
I remember everything about our first night together as if it had just happened. The night was unusually cold for the time of year in Zanarkand, but it was a comfortable change. We walked towards the dock area and sat down, overlooking the ocean. It was strange...when I had first met this girl, I was so nervous that I could barely even say my name. But as the night went on, all of that disappeared. It suddenly hit me that I hadn't even asked for her name, "What's your name?". "Lenne" she said. Lenne...her name was just as beautiful as she was. She turned to me and asked the same question. "Shuyin" I answered. She smiled, "that's a very pretty name" she laughed, "...I mean, It's a very...handsome name".  
  
Time seemed to pass quickly when I was with Lenne...Too quickly. We slowly walked up to her house and I struggled to find something else to talk about," So...you dance backup for Kaiyla?". The change in topic seemed to have upset her. "Yes", she said, "I'm her younger sister". "Her sister!?", I didn't mean to sound so shocked, but I couldn't help myself. She seemed upset even more by my reaction, so I tried again to search for something else to talk about. "So...how long have you been dancing?", this seemed to work, because her face lit up and she seemed eager to talk, "All my life! I couldn't live without singing and dancing!". I didn't know she could SING too. She really was perfect. I admitted to her that I wasn't as blessed, "I can't dance...I'm terrible". She didn't seem to buy it, "Oh, I'm sure your not THAT bad! Come on, I'll teach you!". I suddenly realized the severity of what she was saying; this was a disaster waiting to happen. "No...really. I can't!". The next thing I knew, we were both standing up, "See...your doing fine!". She was right, it wasn't THAT bad. It was OKAY. Actually... it was really nice. Our bodies slowly moved in rhythm with the waves crashing against Zanarkand's shores. I slowly pressed closure to her, and our lips met. If she hadn't been holding me, I might have fallen. Her lips were sweet, her neck soft, and her body seemed to fit perfectly into my arms...and then, "LENNE! For Far plane's sake, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", yelled Kaiyla. Lenne quickly jumped back, and Kaiyla stared me down, "Who are you? WHAT are you doing with my sister?". "I...uh...abuh.." I NEVER was too good at 'on the spot' answers. "Lenne, come back inside now!". I pulled her back into my arms, not letting her go, "when can I see you again?," I whispered , I wasn't going to let Kaiyla ruin my new...friendship. Lenne looked into my eyes, "Tomorrow...at the dock...sunset", she then gave me a small kiss and ran back to her chastising sister. "I told you not to go! Do you want to end up like mama?!" Then she was gone... All sense was slowly leaving my body. It didn't matter where I lived, if it were day or night, or even what planet I was on. All that mattered in the world...was this girl. 


	2. Chapter 2 Tidings of War

Disclaimer: Lenne and Shuyin are both properties of Square-Enix, and whoever else owns them. Once again, GIO IS MINE (back off.no mooching). And Kaiyla's is Alex's. Don't steal.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that responded so quickly to our first chapter.I'm glad to see our work paid off (take that 4th grade English teacher.I CAN WRITE). I hope you guys can wait patiently till chapter 3.that's when it gets REALLY good! Enjoy!  
  
Alex note: umm yea, I hope you like this chapter as much as the first, and sorry if it's a little bit shorter.ok I'm done.  
  
1000 Words- Shuyin's Story  
  
Chapter 2- Tidings of War  
  
It was almost dawn when I began to make my way to Gio's. The sun's golden ray's had just begun to touch the sky, creating a soft, grey color. After my father died, I gradually started spending more time with Gio; within two years, he had become the brother I never had. My mother died during childbirth, leaving my dad to raise me on his own... until two years ago. He was captured and killed by Bevelle's forces. My hatred of Bevelle grew with each passing day; the fighting would never stop.  
  
It took a long time to walk back to Gio's place; he had forgotten about me and taken the hover. Nothing could bother me, though...not tonight. I enjoyed walking through the crowded streets of Zanarkand. The city was full of energy and color. People ran by laughing, merchants were still busy selling the newest fads, and everyone seemed to be happy; a day was never dull in Zanarkand. Halfway through my walk it began to rain lightly; I looked towards the grey sky and let the cool raindrops hit my face. It was a relief from the steamy weather. The sound of rain hitting against the streets of Zanarkand created a sweet symphony, and I was once again lost in my thoughts. The streets seemed completely deserted as I fantasized about Lenne.  
  
My walk ended as I reached Gio's apartment, the only one in the building still lit up. I stumbled in to find Gio asleep in his room and I quietly slipped into the bed opposite his. I turned back and forth, struggling to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I laid awake for the remainder of the night reliving the moment we kissed. How her soft, white cheeks brushed against mine, how her long brown hair flowed in the wind... the warmth of her body pressing against me, the passion that was building up inside. the sweet taste of her... "Wake up!!"  
  
"Wake up!", Gio was struggling to get me out of bed, "FIRE!!". I shot up faster than a chocobo hyped up on Moon Juice, "Fire!? Where?". Gio started laughing, "Well, SOMETHING finally worked... I've spent the last half hour trying to get you out of bed...". He looked a little suspicious, "Whose this 'Lenne' you were moaning about? She must've been really good". He rustled my dirty blonde hair and sat up on the bed intent on hearing about my night. I turned red...a color I should have been used to, "huh?". Gio smiled, "Ah, your story can wait ...wait until you hear what I did last night". I shrugged and continued to listen, "...what did you do?". "Ha" he said, "more like WHO did I do". He flashed one of his trademark smiles, " I met two dancers from the concert last night..."  
  
He never ceased to amaze me. "Two? In one night?". Gio laughed, "I know, I know. Calm down... it IS me we're talking about". How could my story even compare to his? He'd just laugh... I hoped that maybe he had forgotten the whole situation, but like I had feared, He asked about my night, "so...'Lenne'?" He began to mock me and make kissing noises, "Oh, Lenne! I want you!!" He fell on the bed in a fit of laughter. Sometimes he could be a real ass, "but seriously...did ya get lucky?? You must have done something exciting to skip out on Kaiyla like that". Kaiyla! The perfect distraction, " Oh, Kaiyla!!" I tried to sound less excited, "...Did you end up meeting her?" "Sorta", he answered, "She came in almost crying. She was looking for some girl and just left. Guess it was her loss."  
  
I thought about the singer's argument with Lenne, and what could have made Kaiyla so upset. Gio quickly interrupted my thoughts, "So what did you do?" There was no way out of it. Gio had cornered me... I reluctantly told him about the cute dancer I had seen, and how I "humped-ah bumped" into her backstage. I told him the wonderful night we had... how she could sing and dance. I also told him about the fights she had with her sister and how Kaiyla came to break us up. I became so wrapped up in my emotions that I didn't even realize Gio's boredom, "So you didn't get ANY action?"  
  
Why was everything about sex to him?? "She's NOT like that!" I yelled. He lazily snapped back, "Oh come on. Why don't you grow up? Stop acting like a child". His words were like a slap in the face. How could he say that? I'd grown up most of my life without parents, and he tells me to grow up? Shock turned to anger, "You think that just because your 'hot stuff', you can tell me what's right?? Well I'm not a kid damn it! I had to grow up with the same kind of problems you did-" I stopped as I watched him sink back into the bed, his head between his hands. "No, you didn't," He continued to talk to himself as if I wasn't there, "you don't have to fight for a place you want to erase from your memory. You're not being FORCED to stand up for a place you want to put down. You're life's not like mine... be thankful." I was extremely confused, "What are you talking- ". He turned his face from me, wiped his eyes, and stormed out of the apartment. That was the first and last time I saw Gio cry.  
  
I thought about a lot of things that afternoon. Why was my world falling apart in front of me? People who didn't deserve pain were getting more than their share. Lenne, Gio, my Father, Spira. Why?? Why is there so much hatred? Drained by my troubles, I drifted off into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.  
"They've attacked!" Gio's words hadn't quite hit me yet.I was still recovering from my sudden awakening, ".what?" "Bevelle!!" he yelled. I noticed his knees were shaking, "What??" I asked nervously, "what happened!?"  
  
I was in shock as he lead me to the disaster area.a small school yard had been the target. Children littered the floor, and weeping mothers swept the blood soaked grounds in search of their loved ones. I felt tears of rage trickle down my face; the carnage was too much. My fists were clenched in anger and I wondered, "Why?? Why here!?" My eyes were turned to the crimson sky, littered with death and smoke. War was at Zanarkands doorstep. 


	3. Chapter 3 Remorse and Regret

Disclaimer: All characters from X and x-2 are property of Square Enix. As per usual, Gio, is mine. Kaiyla, is Alex's. Don't steal, Or I'll hunt you down like a pig.  
  
Author Note: Woo.sorry that this took so long. I'm confident in that it's a very good chapter though.most definitely the best of them. Chapter four will be coming up soon (I have finals this week, so give me a few days...it shouldn't take too long) Everything is about to collapse in Spira..Isn't it exciting? Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it...OH! And as a bonus for everyone that waited so long... I wrote the lyrics to Kaiylas "hit" from chapter one."HOT PANTS" haha...hope you enjoy that as well. Have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 3: Remorse and Regret  
  
RUN. That's all I could do at the moment. Running from the bloodshed, the tears, the frustration...at that moment I wanted to be anywhere but in Zanarkand. There was nothing that could bind me here...The sun was slowly fading away, melting the days problems with its departure. Then I remembered, "Sunset....Lenne!". I rushed through Zanarkands streets and to the harbor; the cool night wind rustled through my hair. I finally arrived at the meeting place, collapsing from lack of breath. It was almost completely dark now, and Lenne was silently sitting at the edge of the dock, watching the last rays of the sun reflect upon the oceans surface. "Hello.." she whispered as I walked closer. I saw the stain of tears upon her smooth face, "What's wrong?". She collapsed into my arms, desperately seeking comfort. I stroked her smooth hair and consoled her until she had stopped crying. "I just can't take it any longer!!!". She stood up and screamed into the wind, "Zanarkand is falling apart..and Kaiyla..she smothers me. She leaves me with no room to grow!! Every door I try to open has been locked in place" her loving brown eyes looked my way, "..until I met you".  
  
It was that night, underneath the stars, that I realized I was truly in love with Lenne. "What's it like being famous? I bet you know everybody. You must have a lot of friends". I was caught a little off guard by her question, "Huh? you mean Blitz?". Lenne laughed, "Of course...what else would I mean?". I had friends.the Abes, and a few people here and there. But my only true friend was Gio..I had forgotten about our fight. Knowing Gio though, things would be back to normal by tomorrow. As for being famous, I hadn't really thought about it..."I mean..it's great having all the cool clothes, and cars, and friends-". Lenne cut me off, "and pretty girls??". I nodded my head, "Yeah..that too.....no! no, no! I mean". Lenne laughed a little, "Oh..I see". "You never gave me a chance to finish.." I said. "What I meant was..It's great having the attention, and the cool things, but there was always something missing". I looked up towards her face, "and I think I've finally found what that was". Lenne blushed a little, and I started talking again, "Well, I mean I REALLY love Blitz. It's what I live for. It's really an intense sport, only the best can play you know". Lenne laughed a bit, I guess I was talking a little TOO much about myself, "It's almost unbelievable when you have all those people watching you...I guess you know that. With dancing and all".  
  
Lenne smiled, "Well..the spotlight isn't really on me.I don't have as much pressure to perform. But I still love it..I'm very lucky". The happiness in Lenne's face slowly faded; it must have been hard for her to just sit back while her sister was the star. I tried to console her, "I know it must be hard.with Kaiyla". Lenne showed a half smile, "No...it's alright, really". I placed my arms around her, "I do understand though...I had the same problem with my father". Lenne seemed surprised, "Your father?". "Yeah". Thinking of him made my eyes swell, "My dad...he was sent to battle to end hostilities. Five years ago,before the war had broken out. To Bevelle". A small gasp escaped from her lips; I had no idea what it had meant then. "He was a summoner" I said quietly, "he was sent with the others..it was suicide..". I tried really hard not to cry in front of Lenne, "for the longest time I felt so guilty. I hated him for his power..for the fame. I didn't realize...I didn't know-". It was too much. I buckled underneath the weight of the pain. I hated Bevelle! "Shuyin...I'm...I'm so sorry. Please Shuyin...". She wiped the tears from my eyes and held me in her arms like a sick child. It was pitiful. I knew that. "I'm sorry" I said embarrassingly. "Never..don't be sorry". I laid down on her lap as she cradled me into calmness.  
  
The night sky was a dull grey, stained with smoke and fire. "I just don't understand...how someone could destroy something so innocent...so precious", her eyes began to well up at the thought of the attack. Now I was trying to be the brave one, "It'll be alright..I promise". How could I promise her that? It was a lie, and I knew it. What if everything wouldn't be alright? What if..what If I lost her? " Your right" she said, "..as long as you're by my side.everything will be alright". She turned to me, "Promise me? Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me". I placed my hand on her face, and gently kissed her, "I promise".  
It was around noon when I woke up; I stood up, stretched out my arms, and felt the sun's rays as they reflected on my face. I turned around to see that Lenne wasn't where I had left her the night before. "It's my life Kaiy. I can do what I want!". Uh-oh.  
  
I cautiously walked in the direction of the noise, and hid myself behind a docked boat. Kaiyla and Lenne were fighting again. Kaiyla looked extremely worn out; she looked nothing like the songstress I had seen just days before. She was almost in tears, "Lenne! I have been worried SICK about you! Do you KNOW what's been happening?? HOW WAS I TO KNOW YOU WEREN'T HURT...OR KILLED!?". Lenne didn't seem to care, "Look Kaiy, I'm sorry but-". Kaiyla interrupted once more in an attempt to get through to her sister, "I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry Kaiy' anymore! You're acting just like mom did! And where is mother NOW, Lenne?? Who is taking care of us!? I'd like to know! TELL ME!?" she begged. Lenne was furious, "I never ASKED you to take care of me! I'm old enough to fend for myself KAIYLA. I don't need you, or anyone else on my back any longer!" Kaiyla struck Lenne across the face, sending her to the floor; she was convulsing with anger and sadness and immediately dropped to her knees after her sister. "Lenne! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-..I just- I can't lose you. I'd have no one if it weren't for you...I won't let you make the same mistakes mama made. I won't let you go". Chocking back sobs, Kaiyla bent forward to help her sister up, but with fiery eyes that turned tears into steam, Lenne shoved her sister away, "too late."  
  
Kaiyla lay sobbing on the sand, defeated, as Lenne stormed off. I screamed after her, "Lenne! Where are you going!?". Lenne didn't even turn back, she just ran. Which left ME behind with her crushed sister. "Uh...I'm...are you...well I was going to..abuh...". I still hadn't improved on my public speaking abilities, and I wasn't very good at consoling strangers, either. Kaiyla didn't move, "Go away...please". Her short, blonde hair hung in tangled streams, covering her cheerless face, "I...I just want to be alone". I just shrugged, "Alright, I'm sorry". I began walking down the beach back towards the streets. Suddenly Kaiyla called to me, "Wait! ..wait". She struggled to get herself up; the sand had left imprints on her fragile legs, leaving them blood stained and raw. Her knees began to shake and I offered to help her up, but she continued to move on her own. She pulled back her blonde curls, and revealed the same beautiful eyes Lenne had. "I know you....somehow". I tried not to smiled, "I play for the Zanarkand Abes and.". Kaiyla shook her head, "No. I mean...you're the boy that Lenne was with the other night, aren't you". I scratched the back of my head, unsure of what consequences answering her question would bring; I wasn't to keen on getting slapped in the face. "Yeah. We met after your concert". Kaiyla faked interest, "Well, that's nice...". Her tone had quickly changed from distressed to confident, " I apologize for you having to see us like this. Thing's are just so.." she struggled to find the right word, "stressful..to say the least". The very least. We were on the brink of another war with Bevelle...I thought 'stressful' was a bit understated at the time.  
  
"You must excuse Lenne...she has a very hot temper". And Kaiyla had a hot fist. I didn't' understand why she was calm so suddenly, but her cover was quickly blown. Her confident smile quickly disintegrated, and she fell into a pitiful mass once again upon the sand, "who am I kidding? I can't do this any longer...she hates me. It's only for her protection...for her...". Kaiyla's words were drowned by her constant sobbing. I tried to do the best I could, "There...uhm...there". A pat on the back always seemed to work for Gio. I gave her another comforting pat, "Ah..". I had forgotten my own strength. No more patting. She looked up and smiled, "thanks...I need you to do something for me". Our first meeting and I was already running errands, "I need you...to tell Lenne that I'm leaving for the Great Plains. It has to be done". I was confused, "what has to be done?". She turned towards the ocean, "a chance at peace...I'll do what I must. Just like mother did. I never under stood why she left, but now I do. She did it for us. And I will do this for Lenne". A chance at peace? I wondered if her fall onto the ground at hurt her head, "what are you talking about?". She turned back towards my face, "I'm going to hold a concert to unite all of Spira! Song has the power to move the heart; I hope there is enough power in me to stir Bevelle's". Going to the Plains would be dangerous, "are you sure?". She smiled, "yes...and one more thing. What is your name?". "Shuyin", I answered. "Shuyin...take care of her. For me"  
  
"Lenne, please listen to me". I had already spent an hour at her house trying to persuade her; she wasn't too interested in going to see her sister. "Lenne!". She turned her back to me, "Shuyin, don't get yourself in the middle of this". I turned her towards me, "too late. Lenne, your sister cares for you more than you know. Lenne, she needs you". "I don't care what she needs!" yelled Lenne, "she's not my mother, and I won't have her chain me to her for the rest of my life". "I promised her Lenne". She looked into my eyes, "and I've never intended to break a promise". I held her hand, "not with anyone". My charm had worked, "Ugh! Fine". She gave me a kiss, and retreated to her bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked. She peeked her head out of her door, "I'm packing". I still didn't get it, "for what??". " I'm staying with you. I'll go see her concert, but that doesn't mean I have to be around her until then". She paused and smiled, "I'm sure you don't mind?". I thought of the math. Lenne and me, plus an apartment all to ourselves. "Are you kidding?".  
  
I walked into the doorway to Gio's apartment, and frantically searched the place to make sure it was clean enough. Dirty dishes cluttered the kitchen, and the apartment smelled like the Abes locker room. Gio, unfortunately, had lost his charm. "Gio!!". He walked out of his bedroom nearly naked, "Get some clothes on man! We have a guest!!". Gio was confused, "guest?". I tried to give him the hint, "YES..G-U-E-S-T". His eyes shot up, "HEY!! Finally man!". He nearly attacked me with a bear hug, "I was wonderin' when you'd be brining a girl home!". I was a just ALITTLE uncomfortable.."Gio..maybe you'd like to put on some pants before..". My timing was bad enough; his was abysmal. Lenne laughed, "Would you two like a moment alone?". I knocked him to the ground, leaving him to search the floor for the pants, "Lenne..Gio. Gio..Lenne". Gio shot up, "Oh! So THIS is Lenne. Heard a lot about ya. You're the girl of his.." Gio tried to hold in laughter, " 'DREAMS' I guess you could say". I punched him in the gut, "Oww...".  
  
I had been getting increasingly nervous. Night time had come, and Lenne and I were the only one's left awake in the apartment. Gio had 'conveniently', as he put it, gone to a friends house, "Just tryin' to help ya out man!!". "Well", I said, "Uhm, you can take my bed, it's a lot more comfortable. I'll just stay here on the couch". Lenne looked slightly disappointed, "Oh..alright". There was about 5 minutes of complete, undisturbed, awkward silence... "Goodnight". I quickly closed her doors and collapsed onto the couch. I was such a coward! We had the place to ourselves, it was perfect. It was about 2 hours later when I got enough courage to knock on her door. I stepped up, tip toed over to her door, and..tripped over a cord, slamming myself through the door and onto her bed, "Who's there!?". Lenne nearly flew off the bed, I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry..I..uhm...I just couldn't sleep with out you". She made room for me on the bed, and I slipped my arms around her waste. The warmth of her body against mine felt really good, and before I had known it, we had both fallen asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning, to again find myself alone. "Wake up!", Lenne was rushing around the room, getting her things in order. "We have to leave within the next hour if we're going to make it to the concert". I yawned, "...just want to sleep". It took me a good 10 minutes to get out of bed, and another twenty to get ready. We had almost finished packing for the trip when Gio arrived, "Hey...leaving so soon?". I brushed past him reaching for my bags, "We're leaving for the Plains. You know, the concert". Gio's face turned white, "your going??". I had no idea why he was acting so odd, "of course.Lenne wants to see her sister. So I'm going with her". Lenne looked up towards him, "Oh. Your not upset are you? You can come with us too! I can get us in". Gio pulled me aside, "Shuyin..can I speak with ya for a second?". "You can't go" he said. I still didn't get what his problem was, "What?? Why not?". He wasn't making a very good case for himself. "It's too dangerous..I didn't want to say this in front of your new 'friend' but what if something happened? It'd be safer if ya just stayed her with me tonight". Lenne had apparently over heard our conversation, "Look...I appreciate that your looking out for your friend, but I have to see my sister" she looked at me, "I understand if your not coming Shuyin". I looked to Gio, and then back to Lenne. I couldn't abandon Lenne..or my promise. "I have to go with her Gio, I'm sorry". He began to get desperate, "Please man! You don't understand!". I was becoming angry again, "then MAKE me understand!". Gio slung his head forward in defeat. "fine then." He said with a half smile, "I guess your gonna have to make room for three".  
  
"Hot Pants"  
  
Sung by Kaiyla  
Written by Zac Ensign  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl  
  
When you touch me there  
  
You make me wanna swear  
  
passions blinding  
  
these pants are binding..  
  
HOT PANTS!!! WOOO OHHHHHHH  
  
You've got me so..  
  
HOT PANTS!!! WOOO OHHHHHHH  
  
You've got me so..  
  
Don't let up  
  
Let's fill this cup  
  
Passions blinding  
  
THESE PANTS ARE BINDING!!!  
  
HOT PANTS!!! WOOO OHHHHHHH  
  
You've got me so..  
  
HOT PANTS!!! WOOO OHHHHHHH  
  
you've got me so..  
  
It's not a race  
Don't try to pace.  
Passions binding.  
MY PANTS ARE BLINDING!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Curtain Call

Disclaimer: Lenne and Shuyin are properties of Square Enix. Everything else is mine. So deal  
  
A/N- I was really discouraged by the complete lack of reviews for chapter 3, but Im hoping people are still reading this! This chapter may feel short, but its mostly because it is a continuation of chapter 3..and three took so long to put out as it was, that I felt adding more would only delay the time I had to put up chapter 3. So here it is.Im sure you'll enjoy. PLEASE, R&R!  
  
Chapter 4: Curtain Call  
  
The trip to the plains was unusually silent. Gio couldn't sit still, and left our cabin every hour or so. The time of the concert was fast approaching, and I could see that Lenne was getting increasingly nervous.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?", asked Lenne. I didn't really know what to say.maybe she wouldn't be alright. Thing's were so complicated with Bevelle. It took an amazing person to get in the way of things.but maybe that's what had to be done.  
  
"It has to be done.a chance at peace". I still remember what she had said, my promise to her. Kaiyla's courage was staggering. Or was it stupidity?  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine". My answer wasn't too sincere; it didn't help much that I had a 5 minute lapse between her asking the question and my answer, either. "She'll be fine."  
  
Cold sheets of rain beat against the glass windows of the cabin. The sky was a sad grey, and the plains looked desolate. The rhythmic motions of the train sent me into a deep and weary sleep.  
  
"How could you.traitor!" I beat against the figure, which was shrouded in darkness. "Why?", the figure had vanished, leaving behind him what seemed to be an endless hallway. I saw Lenne running in the distance, and desperately tried to catch up with her. The hallway was cold and narrow, adorned with flags with which I was not familiar. "Lenne?". The more I ran, the farther away she seemed to be.  
  
I turned down a corridor, and found a door sealed with a strange inscription. It beckoned for me. It seemed as though what I was searching for lay behind that door. The doors opened, and there it was. A towering mass, Cold and lifeless. It reeked of death and sorrow. "Lenne!"  
  
"Shuyin, I love you", she began to cry. "Lenne it's alright, I'm here". I held her close.but something was wrong. She touched my face, "Goodbye". Blood began to pour fourth from her blouse, and she collapsed to the floor, lifeless. "NO!!".  
  
"NO!!! Lenne!". I was back in the cabin.it was a dream.  
  
Lenne looked as though she had been sleeping too "What is it??? Are you alright?".  
  
I laughed to myself, "Yeah" I said, "only a dream".  
  
We arrived to the plains on a wet, cold, stormy day. If that wasn't some sort of Omen, then I don't know what was. We stepped out of the cabin and onto the wet grass. Gio came trailing behind us, "It's crowded. Lotta people out there today".  
  
We walked further down the grass, and arrived at the edge of a cliff. From that high up, we were able to see the entire area. The plains stretched for miles, dressed with tall mountains on either side. I looked down below us. There WERE a lot of people. It seemed as if every person from Zanarkand and Bevelle had come to see Kaiyla. The crowds were surging with ravenous fans.  
  
Something caught Lenne's attention, "What's that??".  
  
A massive blue wall had been place between the two groups, separating Bevelle from Zanarkand. The tension between the two was extremely high. If it hadn't been for that barrier..the war may have started right there.  
  
The stage was still more than 10 miles away from where we stood, and Gio thought it would be wise if we took a rest. "Don't worry, we still have some time ta' kill".  
  
Lenne lead the way to an overhang, and we placed our things down to rest. It really was amazing to finally see the plains up close. Lenne sat in awe, "I've always wanted to come here.I remember dreaming about this place as a child. It's so different than what I had expected.". I layed her down on my lap, and we sat silently listening to the rain, "me too".  
  
I waited until Gio and Lenne had both fallen asleep, and then stepped outside into the rain. There was something dark in the air, I had felt it coming. Something terrible.something inevitable. I didn't know why, or even how.but for some reason, I knew that meeting Lenne, my nightmares, and even the concert were all connected. I had been warned repeatedly within my dreams to be careful.and yet here I was. In the most dangerous place possible. My eyes shifted again to the dull blue barrier, and my stomach turned. People were pounding fiercely on it, trying to bring it down with force. Something horrible was bound to happen. Kaiyla needed to hurry.  
  
It was about 2 hours later when we resumed our walk to the concert. I turned to Lenne, "Hey.how are we supposed to get in?".  
  
"You mean, past the people?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Yeah.there are so many, it's gonna be impossible to break through that-"  
  
She smiled, "Watch, and learn".  
  
Before I could even finish my sentence, Lenne was dashing in between the angry crowds, pushing her way through to the stage. "Hey!! Wait up!".  
  
It wasn't until halfway through our rampage that I realized we had lost Gio. It would be impossible to find him again with that large of a crowd.  
  
"We're here!" we had finally reached the side entrance of the stage. It was surprisingly well built and intricate for such short notice. A steel grating was the only thing standing between me, Lenne, and Kaiyla.  
  
"HALT!!". Well.that and about 20 guards.  
  
Kaiyla appeared from behind the Iron grating, "It's alright. She is my sister"  
  
The guards apologized, "yes ma'am! Sorry miss."  
  
Before the guards even had a chance to remove the lock, the lights on the stage had dimmed, and the announcer had begun to speak. Lenne looked up at her sister, "I guess you have to go"  
  
Kaiyla took Lenne's hand, and held it close to her, "Thank you Lenne. I'm sorry about everything that's happened..I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. But I must go, goodbye! Wish me luck!"  
  
Lenne looked towards her sister, who was fading into the shadows, "..good luck"  
  
The guards, now appreciating our status, lead us to the front of the crowd. Everyone was screaming and cheering for Kaiyla to appear. The spot lights appeared onstage, and the band was warming up. A platform raised from the bottom of the stage, lifting Kaiyla up into the sky. Everyone went wild.  
  
Kaiyla held the mic up to her lips, and paused for all to become silent,  
  
"Everyone.everyone is here today for a purpose". Lenne grabbed my hand, she was clearly nervous for her sister.  
  
"Lovers..children..Mothers, Fathers..we've all lost someone close to our hearts due to the tragedies of war. Why should the lives of so many innocent be wasted? So much hatred and bloodshed..it will tear us apart, and there will be nothing left to thrive".  
  
The crowd was completely silent as Kaiyla spoke,  
  
"I won't stand for it any longer! What has happened to the days of peace? To the days when Spira was whole? This.. is a song about those days of peace, and happiness:  
  
Kaiyla began to sing her song, enthralling all that heard her voice. It was working.for at least that one short moment, the war had disappeared. All that mattered was her song.  
  
And then I saw it.it only took a second.and nothing could be done.  
  
Slowly..and elegantly, as if carried by the wind, a small object landed at the foot of the stage. I grabbed Lenne and dove deep into the crowd.  
  
An ear-splitting eruption followed, and the stage was engulfed in flames. Burnt flesh and warm blood spattered across the wet grass, and frantic, desperate cries were heard amongst the crowd. Dead bodies lay all around us, the skin seared off their backs from the heat. Some were still alive, begging for their misery to end.  
  
"No!!! NO!!!!" Lenne was frantic. I held her close and tried to shield her from the massacre. The blue barrier came crashing down, and the two sides collided into each other. A massive war was unfolding before our eyes.  
  
I grabbed Lenne and ran as fast as I could in the other direction. I stopped as I saw a small child.clinging to the breast of her dead mother. Begging her to wake up.  
  
There was no time, I had to keep running.  
  
I was tossed into the air from the force of another explosion, and lost my grasp of Lenne. I struggled to get off the ground, but hundred's of people toppled over me trying to escape. I saw her being crushed beneath a mass of fleeing people, "Shuyin!". I desperately tried to reach her hand.but it was just out of my grasp. A surge of people pushed by, dragging her farther away from me, "SHUYIN!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!".  
  
I screamed in desperation as the battle took place around me. I tore through the crowds, desperately looking for her.but she was gone. The cold rain poured down, washing the warm blood from my face. I thought of the little girl.of Gio.of Kaiyla.and of Lenne. Then all went black.  
  
"I'm sorry" 


	5. Chapter 5: Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: Lenne, Shuyin, Bevelle, Zanarkand, and Blitz are all properties of Square Enix. However.Gio, the dearly departed Kaiyla, and now..the mysterious EVELYN are mine. BACK OFF, you steal, YOU DIE.  
  
A/N:  
  
Zac: Chapter 5 is here! Were at the halfway point people! Enjoy!! Also, Chapter 5 marks the return of Alex as my editor (she was absent for 3 and 4) So..here are some comments from her: Oh.before Alex. ANY AND ALL FANS.R&R.show your love.  
  
Alex: Hi, I love you all (im in a lack of words..really!) It's been great being able to help with the story, and adding my own thoughts and comments (I haven't been killed by Zac yet, so that's also a plus) ENJOY  
  
Chapter 5: Picking Up the Pieces  
  
"Lenne!". I was here again. The same narrow hallway, confronted with my darkest fears. Every time I had the dream.it ended the same way. Lenne would be dead; nothing could change that.  
  
"Why? Who did this to you!?". She looked up at my eyes, and then went limp. Each dream was unnervingly real..as If I was actually living each moment. I pounded the ground with my fist, "NO!".  
  
The dark figure reappeared over her body, his voice was cold and empty..but somehow, it was familiar. "She has to die you know.." He smiled, "let her go."  
  
My blood began to heat up with anger, "You...you did this!!". The figure laughed at my despair and anger, and stroked Lenne's face. "Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
"It was not me that harmed her..she is a victim of fate. There is still chance for you though, leave her..join me"  
  
He outstretched his hand to me. It was cold, and pale.I was unsure if I should take it...  
  
"Shuyin?" Gio was leaning over my bed, with a worried expression on his face. I jumped up from my dream..a sigh of relief escaped from my lips. Then I remembered what had happened. Kaiyla.the plains.Lenne..!  
  
I shot up and grabbed a hold of Gio, "where's Lenne?? WHERE IS SHE?". Gio removed my hands from his collar, and stepped aside.  
  
"Lenne!"  
  
She was alright, she wasn't dead...my premonition hadn't come true. I jumped up to hug her, but collapsed back onto the bed in pain.  
  
Lenne ran over to me, tears filled her eyes. There was a large gash in between my shoulder blades, making any movement extremely painful, "I'm Ok."  
  
"Shuyin." She began to cry as I held her. She had no one..her parents, her sister..they were all gone. I was all she had left. Gio left us alone.  
  
I let her face fall gently upon my chest, and stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep.  
  
It was around midnight when I jolted up from another bad dream. I again winced in pain, forgetting the laceration on my back. I moved slowly so that I wouldn't wake up Lenne, and silently stepped out of my bedroom.  
  
The floor was cold against my bare feet, and I folded my arms against my chest trying to make myself warm again. I had no idea where I was going; it was like something was guiding me.  
  
The walls, floors, everything was blending together, creating a whirlwind in my head. Reality was blurred, I could no longer tell If I was still dreaming..or If I was awake.  
  
I saw Gio, encased in shadow "I'm through.no more, Evelyn!" The two figures were barely visible through the shadows of Gio's bedroom. A women's hand entered the light, taking his,  
  
"Oh..a shame. There was a time when you were more than willing". Gio threw her hands away from his,  
  
"Leave me alone.."  
  
She seemed to be happy with his anger, "Maybe I'll have to remind you".  
  
She walked out of the bedroom, forcing me to make a quick turn to the right. She had long jet-black hair, and walked with a 'familiar air of confidence I only wished I could own'..  
  
I had no idea who she was. I figured she was just another one of his "conquests". I quietly turned back towards my bedroom, but was stopped by Gio.  
  
"Shuyin?"  
  
I flew off the bed, "Ah!"  
  
Gio began to laugh, "Sorry man, I just heard some noises, was just checkin it out ya know?"  
  
I had been dreaming, but I had no idea who that girl was. I had never even met her before. Much less dream of her.there was something familiar about her though, but I couldn't place my finger on it..  
  
"So.what are you doin up so late again?" I asked curiously.  
  
Gio fumbled around for a few moments, and then remembered his previous excuse,  
  
"Ah, just heard a noise man, but it's good. Nothing wrong ya know? Sleep tight"  
  
He rustled my hair, and began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. Something was up with Gio, and I was going to find out what it was.  
  
The next morning I decided to take a walk along the streets. The presence of war was felt everywhere.Some people were fleeing the city, some were calling for revenge. Most were still shocked over the loss of "Zanarkand's greatest performer". Our city had been slapped in the face for the last time. I now accepted the war..I even encouraged it. I had been hurt by Bevelle for too long, the time for peace had long passed.  
  
I walked along the beach, kicking the sand along my way. The sun felt warm and comforting against my bare back. I stared longingly into the sky, begging the heavens to send me some sort of answer. All I received were the sounds of the sea.  
  
The sun began to set, and I decided to go back home. I returned to the apartment to find Lenne sitting at the edge of the bed, staring blankly out of the window.  
  
She had put on a surprisingly brave face, but I could see that she was slowly being eaten away inside..the loss of her sister was killing her.  
  
I sat beside her on the bed, and put my arm around her, "Are you alright?"  
  
She continued to stare towards the window, "I know she could have done it Shuyin. I SAW the hope that those people held in their eyes that night...she could have done it".  
  
Lenne stood up, and began to pace. She had something on her mind, "What is it?"  
  
She walked over towards me and took my hand, "I have an idea".  
  
It took a few moments for me to register what she had just told me, "No. I won't allow you to!".  
  
Lenne stepped back, "It doesn't matter what you say, I have to do this!". I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me,  
  
"No! I won't let you do this to yourself! Lenne, It's..it's insane! I won't lose you to Bevelle!".  
  
She began to plead with me, "Don't you understand?? I HAVE to finish what Kaiyla started. Or else her death was in vain! There is no other way!"  
  
Her brown eyes filled with tears of desperation. Her mind was set, there was no changing it.  
  
I clenched my fists and slammed them against the wall, which wasn't such a smart move. Fragments of the wall were embedded within my knuckles, and I screamed in pain.  
  
Lenne rushed over to my side, and dragged me to the bathroom. My blood stained her light blue skirt, she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Ahhh!" it felt like every bone in my hand had shattered, leaving me in extreme pain.  
  
Lenne tried to stifle laughter, "Oh, Hold still! Your making it worse..". She gently slid her hands over mine..and slowly pried open my fingers, "See..nothings broken. You can be so dramatic."  
  
She was right.We both began to laugh uncontrollably. It had been awhile since we had the opportunity too.  
  
Within two weeks Zanarkand was filled with news of Kaiyla's younger sister. Her courage and devotion to Zanarkands cause brought pride and hope to their hearts. They respected her. They even began to love her.  
  
The days leading to her concert were quickly ticking away..I was left with a nauseating feeling within my stomach every night. I couldn't change fate, I knew that...but that didn't mean I'd give up without a fight.  
  
"Your doing what??", Lenne was surprised.  
  
"I'm not letting you get up there without any protection. That's when the Abe's will come in". Maybe my idea was a little farfetched..assembling a team of blitz players. One thing was for sure though, once they had their minds set on something, nothing could get in their way.  
  
So It was set. The Zanarkand Abes would accompany Lenne during her performance. It helped to ease my nerves...but not by much.  
  
I decided to take Lenne somewhere special the night before the concert. I didn't want to regret anything..I wanted the night to be perfect.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" her eyes were blindfolded, and she followed me eagerly like a small child. The smell of the sea, and the sounds of the waves gave away my surprise.  
  
I had led her to 'our' place...the place where I first knew that I had loved her.  
  
I removed the silk cloth from her eyes, and placed my arms around her waste, "Surprise".  
  
She turned excitedly and jumped into my arms. We sat down on a small field of grass, overlooking the ocean. I placed my arms around her, and softly kissed her neck.  
  
She turned towards me, and looked lovingly into my eyes, "I love you".  
  
"I love you too".  
  
I turned to her and caressed her face, then led her gently down onto the soft bed of grass. I kissed her body softly, and our hands met. I was so nervous..I had no clue what to do, or if I was even doing it right. I leaned in closer to kiss her, but missed her lips completely..landing a huge, wet, passionate kiss..right on her noise.  
  
Lenne fell into a fit of laughter. My head felt hot, and I was completely overrun with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm..." Lenne broke into more uncontrollable laughter.  
  
I was becoming angry, "it's not funny."  
  
She tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry.."  
  
I pretended to still be angry with her; even though It was pretty funny. I laughed to myself..there'd be no escaping it; I'd always be a klutz.  
  
I felt her hand brush against my shoulder, pulling me towards her face. I stared into her eyes, and smiled. I tried another kiss, this time with greater success.  
  
I closed my eyes, and let everything else come naturally. The wind brushed against the soft blades of grass, and through my hair. The waves were creating a soothing atmosphere, crashing against the sandy shores, and all the creatures seemed to be serenading us that night.  
  
We were both a little scared and unsure. I could see it in her eyes... But our fears were washed away by our love for one another. I was giving in, slipping away from reality.  
  
She took my hand, and gently placed it across her chest. Her heart was beating fast, just like mine.  
  
"I'm scared.", she whispered  
  
I placed her hand onto my chest, "Me too"  
  
I felt her hands softly move up my back, up to my head, and through my hair, causing all my senses to melt. It was like my body was shutting down. I was overwhelmed by her taste, her smell, her being. I was overwhelmed by her.  
  
My body was heating up, and I felt an immense rush of emotion. I kissed her hungrily, forgetting everything else but that moment. We moved slowly in motion with the wind that swept across the fields.  
  
"Hello??", I awoke to find myself completely alone...Lenne was nowhere to be found. A dark figured lingered in the distance. Was I dreaming again?  
  
It was the girl I saw with Gio that night. Her long black hair flowed freely in the wind, and she moved gracefully as if carried on air. I followed her through the empty streets, desperately trying not to lose her.  
  
I found myself at a fork in the road. One side was dark, barren, and filled with hatred and death. The other seemed to hold true happiness, and solace.  
  
The woman led me down the darker path..where I was soon greeted by the same mysterious figure in my other dreams. I reached out towards it's face, and finally pulled back it's black cloak..revealing his true form.  
  
"No!" 


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

Disclaimer: All characters (accept for Gio...Kaiyla...and now Evelyn) are property's of Square-Enix.  
  
A/N- Wow! It's been so long, and Im so sorry...things have been so hectic..and I just haven't had the drive to write...but I think im gaining it back again...this isn't much of a chapter...but it's the beginning. Hopefully things will just keep getting better. Thanks for your devotion and reviews...I hope you guys still have it in you to read my story. -ZAC-  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"No!"  
  
The figure I unveiled was a sad and defeated Gio....it barely even resembled him. He was drained of all color and energy. He was dark and lifeless. An empty shell.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
Evelyn slowly drifted past me. Beneath her wrist, and burnt deep within her flesh, was the emblem of my enemy. Bevelle. A surge of hatred poured throughout my veins. "What do you mean!?"  
  
A sudden flare of wind sliced through my body, catapulting me to the ground. I grabbed my chest in agony. Evelyn snapped her fingers, and the shadow that was Gio crumbled to the ground and vanished.  
  
Evelyn turned towards me, smiling maliciously.  
  
I lunged at her, "What did you do to him!?"  
  
She responded with the same coldness in her voice as before...only this time I noticed a small air of confidence within it.  
  
"Patience"  
  
She silently stepped towards me, and placed her hands on my head. Everything was motionless and still for a few moments. It was tranquil....silent.  
  
Time halted, and even the reality of my dreams became altered. Memories of a life once forgotten swam before me...  
  
"...Mom!?"  
  
My eyes swelled with tears as I saw my mother. She was beautiful.... My Father was slowly walking with her along the beach. They looked so happy...  
  
Dad had always joked that I got the good looks from mom,  
  
"Your lucky you don't look like me!"  
  
Time slowly shifted, and I found myself reliving a once forgotten memory...  
  
"Weally Daddy?? A WEAL blitz game!?"  
  
I had forgotten that day. He had taken me to watch my first game of Blitz.... I must have been about four.  
  
"Daddy!! I can't see! The big fat man is in my way!" I didn't have much tact then, either.  
  
He laughed and swooped me on top of his shoulders. I felt so big....like I was at the top of the world.  
  
My vision began to blur and the blitzball zooming in front my face transformed into a bullet, and then another. They kept multiplying until a myriad of lethal metal orbs were soaring past my eyes. I then saw a young, immature, little boy staring and yelling at a sphere in front of him. Tears of hopelessness and desperation were welling in his cerulean eyes.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Bullet's whizzed past my fathers face as he ran down the battle field. The Summoner's were greatly out numbered by Bevelle's weaponry. The grounds were stained a deep red, and it seemed as though hundreds of corpses littered the floor.  
  
My father was one of the few remaining. He charged into the machines with all the strength that remained within him.  
  
He collapsed to the floor in prayer, and a radiant blue light emerged from his chest.  
  
A great beast slid through blood red sky, parting the heavens.  
  
"Protect Me...Bahamut"  
  
The creature was savage and bloodthirsty...but it also held strange sort of gentleness in it's eyes. It shielded my father from a hail of bullets, risking it's own life for his. The loyal beast finally fell underneath the gunfire.  
  
I watched my father as he too collapsed, tightly clinging to his most prized possession. My mother's locket. I began to cry as the last of his breath escaped from his lips.  
  
It was too much,  
  
"Stop it! Please!!"  
  
More memories flooded my mind, pouring in one after another. My parents, Bevelle, Zanarkand, Lenne, Kaiyla....Gio. I was overwhelmed by my senses; my head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
I fell to my knee's in agony, "STOP!!"  
  
Then everything became silent, as if following my command.  
  
Evelyn slowly removed her hands; she had found what she was looking for. I saw one last image flash before my eyes....  
  
I saw the apartment, our house. Hidden beneath the floor boards of Gio's room, was a sphere.  
  
Evelyn looked down towards me, "It is there that you will find the answer"  
  
I was dazed and confused, and had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Evelyn slowly walked to where Gio had once been, "You see...I am Gio, I am a part of him....and he will NEVER be able to escape it"  
  
My lungs stung as I inhaled the cold wind. I was struggling for air.  
  
"Shuyin! What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
I was awake...back with Lenne in the grass, where I belonged. I remembered the sphere...  
  
"A dream. Just a dream"  
  
Was it though? It seemed so real, I couldn't get it out of my mind. The sphere, Evelyn...and Gio. I had no idea what it had meant then; I doubted whether I would ever know. I softly laid my head down into a pillow of grass, and tried to shut my eyes to the night sky. I told myself that my dream had meant nothing; a meaningless nightmare. Even though I told myself this, the rest of my uneasy and dreamless night told me that I hadn't truly believed it...  
  
I awoke the next morning to find myself facing the ocean. I slowly stretched and extended my arms towards the sky. The sun was beginning to rise over the sea, and a new day was beginning. Then it came back to me...the sinking realization that made me forget all about last night's events.  
  
Lenne would perform tonight. NOTHING would change that.  
  
How could I have been dumb enough to let her go? My instincts had told me not to allow it....the nightmares I was having should have been reason enough. Now I was helpless. Lenne was left into the hands of fate.  
  
I turned behind me to discover that Lenne was gone,  
  
"Lenne??"  
  
I walked quickly towards the beach, and stopped as I heard the beautiful sound of her voice,  
  
"I know their reaching you....Suspended on Silver Wings...."  
  
Her hair swayed back and forth in the wind, and her melodic voice was carried by the waves that crashed against the white shores.  
  
"One Thousand Words, have never been spoken. They'll..."  
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder, "What are you singing?"  
  
She was surprised by my presence, and seemed to have jumped fifty feet into the air. Her face was red with embarrassment.  
  
"I....It's something I've written for tonight."  
  
I sat down on the sand, eagerly waiting for her to tell me what the song was about,  
  
"....What's it about?"  
  
She become even more embarrassed, and turned her face the other way,  
  
"it's about you" We walked along the beach for a long time, before deciding to make our way back to the apartment.  
  
Lenne looked up towards my eyes, "I'm so nervous....what if they don't like me?"  
  
I placed my arm around her shoulder, "Are you kidding? Your gonna knock 'em dead!"  
  
She looked up at me curiously,  
  
"Well, you know what I mean"  
  
The city was still bustling with traffic. Stores were open advertising the concert, and gigantic spheres illuminated the streets with Lenne's face.  
  
Lenne was caught by surprise, "Oh my..."  
  
I took her hand, "Well....at least you don't have to worry about them not liking you".  
  
We walked headfirst into the crowded streets; an unwise decision.  
  
"LADY LENNE!!!!"  
  
The heads of every person in Zanarkand turned in unison as they heard her name.  
  
"Over there!!"  
  
Lenne looked towards me, and I nodded my head, "Run!"  
  
I grabbed her hand and we attempted to escape the swarming hordes of fans.  
  
"This way!!" Lenne made a sharp turn to the right, narrowly missing the masses.  
  
She hid us behind a large statue, and gasped for air as the mob passed by.  
  
"You know" she paused to take a breath, "I've never had this much fun until I met you". She thought for a moment and laughed, "or this much trouble...".  
  
We laughed so hard that we collapsed onto the floor out of breath. We both began to laugh again, and I leaned on her to support myself.  
  
I heard the sound of footsteps echoing against concrete, and looked behind us.  
  
An old man stood before us. "Ahem"  
  
I helped Lenne up, and we both stood staring at the strange old man. "I'm ever so sorry to disturb you...I would just wish to shake your hand m'lady. Call it the wish of an old man"  
  
I stared hard at the crazy old guy. He seemed to be extremely worn out, and he wore an emerald green cloak and hat. Lenne outstretched her hand, and the feeble, aged man grasped it firmly, "What is your name?"  
  
He smiled, "Maechan my lady! You may call me Maechan! I thank you ever so much....this means the WORLD to me"  
  
Lenne and I stood awkwardly, staring at the man quietly for a long time...I decided to take the initiative, "Well Pops, I think we better-"  
  
I grabbed Lenne's arms in an attempt to pull her away, but the strange man began to talk again.  
  
"Would you, perhaps, care to hear a story?"  
  
I whispered into Lenne's ear, begging her not to stay, "no!!" It was too late, she had fallen into his trap.  
  
She elbowed me in the stomach, in an attempt to keep me quiet, "Ouch..."  
  
His story dragged on for what seemed like days. Minutes turned to hours, and hours seemed to bleed into an eternity. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, and looked directly into the man's face.  
  
"And that, I'm afraid, is the 'camel that broke Bevelle's back" he began to laugh to himself merrily, and his warm blue eyes stared deeply into mine, "you see, dreams aren't always what they seem. Often, they are a way for our beloved to communicate a message of their true colors, or alternate destinies, even though it is all not literally accurate. A 'window to the soul' if you will...and that, as they say, is that"  
  
The old mans words slowly trailed off, and his head fell gently unto his chest.  
  
Lenne quietly gasped, "Is he dead!?"  
  
I poked him gently and laughed, "No, he's just sleeping"  
  
Lenne stood up, and prepared to leave. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. I crouched silently, staring at the little quiescent man, "Yeah...." There was something different about this man...and as I thought of his words, I couldn't help but think of one thing: Gio. 


End file.
